A flexible display technology, which is mainly a flexible electronic technology, is to install flexible display medium electronic elements and materials on a flexible or a flectional substrate so that the display has the characteristic of being bended or rolled into any shape and is characterized by being light-weighted, thin and portable.
The electrodes currently used in flexible displays are made of a single-layered conductive metal oxide material, mostly an ITO material, the conductive property of which is influenced by the flectional, foldable and ductile properties required for flexible display. Thus, how to achieve ductility and resilience of electrodes to satisfy the flexible requirement for flexible display while ensuring the conductive property thereof is the technical problem that needs to be solved urgently by those skilled in the art.
With the popularization and promotion of intelligent technologies, a remote medical technology is becoming a new medical technology, and corresponding intelligent devices have been developed and applied gradually in the market. However, electronic devices for human detection need to tightly fit human bodies, which requires that sensing electrodes of electronic devices, namely electronic skin, should be flexible and better fit human bodies. Thus, how to make sensing electrodes with flexibility and satisfactory conductive property is the technical problem that needs to be solved urgently by those skilled in the art.